There's A Way For Us
by TheModernWorks
Summary: Eponine is sent out to rob yet another house. But who this time? Marius Pontmercy's house, the one person of all people. Enjolras starts noticing Eponine hidden in the corners of the café. When these two meet, what could possibly happen? First fanfic, sorry if it's a bit strange.
1. Chapter 1: Robbery Attempt

"Lamarque is ill. His death is the sign we are awaiting, the sign that tells us that the time has come. All of us chose to fight for this cause. If we died, we know we died for a reason, and we'll die knowing that our lives were not wasted. Are we afraid of death? No. We will fight for the poor and cut the fat ones down to size!"

Cheers blasted around the café, Enjolras looking proud with his speech. He grinned widely from ear to ear, listening to praise from multiple people. Even the drunkard Grantaire was waltzing around with his bottle. This was it. The revolution they had been planning for months was coming in a few days. Lamarque was ill, and at his funeral, Les Amis would come charging at the National Guard. It was coming soon, _but maybe too soon_, Enjolras thought. He watched people chat and drink, when his eyes fell on Marius. No. Not Marius, someone else. Marius' shadow. She came to all of the Amis' meetings, but only if Marius was there. She was everywhere Marius was. Enjolras couldn't help but feel a little pity for the skinny girl. Marius seemed to be her only friend, the only one who paid attention to her.

Eponine noticed the tall, blond boy looking at her. She looked away, not wanting to draw attention from anyone else. She was a shadow after all.

"'Ponine, I'm leaving now. Do you want to come with me, or do you want to stay?" Marius's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Yes, Monsieur Marius, I'll come with you."

"Great! Come on!"

Eponine sighed and stood up. _Anything to be with him, _she thought. She rushed to his side, walking out the door.

* * *

Night was still dawning, the sun slowly retreating behind the red clouds. All the buildings were cast in shadow, making it hard to see. Two figures could be seen entering a rundown apartment building.

"Bye 'Ponine! I'll see you tomorrow, there's another meeting at the café, so wake up early so we can spend the morning together! I have plans for the two of us!" Marius exclaimed before shutting the door.

"The two of us. I like the sound of that." whispered Eponine.

She started tip-toeing back towards the entrance to the building. Suddenly, a rough hand grabbed her arm, hard. Eponine whimpered in pain. Slowly, she turned around, facing those evil eyes.

"So, what has our precious jewel been up to? Has little Eponine grown and fallen in love?" taunted Thenardier. "That won't do! Now, we have a job for you, there's a house that looks rich enough to rob, and we need you to do the work. Now get inside, or we'll find that brother of yours and give him a beating he won't forget!" he roared.

"You wouldn't hurt Gavroche! He's only a child! He hasn't gotten beating in a long time!"

"Maybe I will. And maybe I'll make his worse than yours if you don't do the job RIGHT NOW!" he threatened.

"Give me the address. I'll do it."

"That's my girl. Finding this house won't be hard. Look, he's our neighbor."

Eponine gasped. Marius. That's who her father wanted to rob. Her best friend. Her beloved. Of all people, why Marius? Why him? Why Marius?

"Why Marius?" she cried. "He's not even rich!"

"Yes, but his grandfather is. There must be some expensive stuff in there. Now get on with it, or your brother gets beaten!"

Eponine scurried out the door, and over to Marius' door. She put her ear up to it, listening quietly. Marius must have gone out again. She tried the doorknob. Unlocked.

"Hmm. He must have been in a hurry." Eponine said thoughtfully. She carefully opened the door, careful not to make a squeak. The main room was neat and tidy, all the books back in their place. _Expensive stuff, that's what I need to look for, _she thought.

The first thing that caught her eye was a golden clock on top of the fireplace. The numbers were carefully carved in, and a note was still attached. Eponine couldn't read very well, but she was able to make out the few words written.

"Love, Your Grandfather." She whispered, the delicately scrawled handwriting just visible in the darkness. Was this what her father wanted her to steal? Treasured possessions filled with love from another person? She couldn't do it. She wasn't going to be a thief anymore.

Eponine slowly backed away from the brick fireplace. She had to get out of here before Marius got back and saw her. Turning around, she ran to the door. Just as she reached it and touched the doorknob, the door flew open, missing her by just an inch. She squeaked in surprise. The figure whirled around.

She was caught.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? This is my first story, I had to spend a lot of time reading others to get inspired. There's so many ideas in my head, but I can't write them all in one story, it'll sound weird! Eventual E/E, don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing Her There

A new day. Just one day closer to the revolution, one day closer to Lamarque's death. Lamarque. The only one in the government who stood up for the poor.

Enjolras stretched his arms over his head, opening his mouth into a big yawn. He hated mornings. He wanted to go back to sleep, but at the same time plan for the revolution. It was like a battle happening within him. He just hoped Combeferre was up.

Pulling on a pair of trousers, a cotton shirt, his red waistcoat, and shoes, Enjolras strolled out of his room and into the organized kitchen, and picked a book from an organized bookshelf. He hoped today was a peaceful day, one where he could plan in silence. His wishes immediately disappeared when the all too familiar voice broke into his revolutionary thoughts.

"Hey, Enjolras. Have some brandy!" a voice slurred.

"One, Grantaire, what are you doing here in my tenement, and two, isn't it a little early to get so intoxicated?"

"Ah, it's only today."

"That's what you say every day."

"Stop being smart mouthed."

"Stop being drunk."

"Ah, I give up." Grantaire cried. He slowly got up and wobbled over to the door.

"Goodbye, Enjolras."

"Farewell, Grantaire. I'll see you later, I suppose?"

"Yes." Grantaire snuck one last adoring glance at Enjolras.

Enjolras sighed as he heard Grantaire close the door behind him. Finally, some peace. He chose a pen, grabbed an inkwell and paper, and started scribbling words and pictures. Every letter had to fit, every word, every paragraph. It all mattered in this revolution.

* * *

Eponine woke up from a deep sleep. The mattress under her wasn't the hard mat she usually slept on. It was… soft. Soft. Rubbing her eyes, Eponine took in her surroundings. A painting, a chair, and a window. All very small, but neat and orderly. Then she remembered. Marius. The memory from the night before came in so clear.

_"'Ponine?!"_

_"I'm so sorry, Monsieur!" Eponine cried. This was it. Marius was going to hate her forever and she would lose the love of her life. She felt a tear fall down her cheek._

_"'Ponine, don't cry!" Marius exclaimed. "I don't like it when you cry. I don't like it when you're sad. I'm not mad at you, just tell me why you're here."_

_Eponine didn't want to lie to Marius, so she told the truth._

_"After you left, Monsieur, I was about to walk back outside, but then my father grabbed me and threatened to hurt Gavroche if I didn't steal from some house, so I finally gave in, and Monsieur! It was so horrible when he said your home, I could barely make myself do it, but I had to save Gavroche from getting a beating because he hasn't had one in a long time, you see. It was all I could do to protect him. So I agreed, and I was only going to take a small trinket to prove to my father you weren't that wealthy! Please, forgive me." Eponine cried without pausing. _

_Marius smiled. "'Ponine, I care about you very much, of course I forgive you. Here, why don't stay at my place so your father doesn't beat you."_

_"Thank you, Monsieur! You're so kind! Oh, how will I ever repay you?"_

_"There's no need to, 'Ponine. You're my friend. You can take my spare room."_

_Marius gave her one last goofy grin and started walking towards his room._

_"Little you see, little you know." Eponine whispered._

* * *

Marius had so many activities planned for Eponine and himself, like he had promised. He had a basket with a small lunch prepared, and they would eat at the park. Then he would take her to see the flowerbeds, she would be so happy. _I like seeing her smile, I like her laugh. I want to make this the best day of her life, _he thought.

"Marius?" a voice called.

"Eponine! You're awake! Would you like some food?"

"Oh would I ever. My father hasn't fed me or 'Zelma for one day. That vicious beast."

Marius laughed that beautiful laugh. "'Ponine, you're welcome to help yourself to anything here, make yourself at home. I have a lot planned for today, so hurry up!"

Eponine chuckled and ran back toward her room to find a plain, soft, green gown set up for her on the chair. Running her fingers through the fabric, she stared in awe.

"Oh, and Eponine, there's a bath set up for you in the washroom." Marius came in. "You like the gown?"

"Oh! It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life!" she cried. Marius smiled then left. Eponine stared for a few more minutes, then hurried off towards the washroom. She stripped her clothes off and stepped into the warm water. A bar of soap was waiting for her. After scrubbing her skin raw, the water was almost black. She smiled with guilt.

After pouring the water out the window and onto the street, she finally was able to wear the beautiful clothing. Eponine found a mirror in the washroom and gazed at herself. The dress fit so nicely. The green color went well with her dark eyes, but her hair was still a tangled mess. Grabbing a comb left on the counter, she tugged at her hair until all the tangles were free. She admired her hair in the mirror. The dark waves were just around her waist, and fell in layers. A green ribbon was also laid out. After tying a few of her dark tresses back, Eponine was a real beauty.

Marius was in the kitchen checking that he had everything when Eponine walked in. He didn't recognize her at first, with all the dirt and grime away from her face. He couldn't believe it. His best friend had just transformed within a few minutes, and now he could hardly believe it was her.

Eponine smiled at Marius as he gawked at her.

"Do I look okay, Monsieur?"

"Eponine, you look beautiful. For the last time, call me Marius."

Eponine smiled. "Okay, then. I feel so… different. It's a whole new me."

"Well, then. Come, Eponine, we're going to the park. I have a beautiful mademoiselle standing right next to me, oh, I'll make the other gentlemen jealous!"

"Are you saying I wasn't beautiful before?"

"Of course not!"

* * *

The pair was just finishing their lunch when Marius started speaking.

"You know, 'Ponine, I have been feeling a bit strange lately." He began.

"Oh really?" she replied without looking up.

"'Ponine, you're the most funny, smart, prettiest girl I've ever met. Now when I'm around you, I feel like I'm in the clouds. 'Ponine, you know…" he left off.

"What? What?" she said curiously.

"'Ponine, I'm in love with you."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it's a bit of E/M for now, only way for me to lead to E/E. This chapter was kind of long. By the way, the characters in my story are all movie based. (E.g. Eponine: Samantha Barks; Enjolras: Aaron Tviet etc.). I'm open to feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Girl

Eponine was speechless. Marius loved her? She didn't know how to reply. She loved him too, but maybe this was going all too fast.

"Monsieur-"

"Just call me Marius."

"Okay, Marius. You know, I love you too, but I feel like this all happening way too fast. Can I please think about it?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for everything, though." Eponine said gratefully.

"It was no problem. Anything for my best friend." He replied, smiling.

Eponine returned the smile, then stood up. _My father must be looking for me, _she thought. _I can't go home, he'll beat me like a madman when he sees that I haven't got anything. _

"Marius, I'll see you later." she said.

"You too. 'Ponine. I can't wait to see you at the café!"

"Bye."

* * *

After Eponine had left, Marius gathered up his picnic blanket and packed away the rest of the food. He had known all along that Eponine had loved him, but he was just hesitant to tell her that he loved her back. He didn't know why she acted so hesitant. _Maybe she's just getting over me, _he thought sadly.

Slowly, the clouds began to part revealing the shining sun. The rays shined down on Marius, making his light brown hair shine. The warmth just made him feel colder. He slowly entered the square, and smelled fresh bread. Marius strolled over to the bakery shop window, seeing fresh loaves of bread being made. Suddenly, a glimpse of gold caught his eye. He whirled around, finding the source.

There was a beautiful girl, with golden hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and a lovely smile. The girl felt a pair of eyes on her, and walked around, trying to find who was looking at her. Then she looked into the eyes of a man with hazel eyes. Him. He was looking at her. She smiled at him, then turned away. Marius felt like melting inside.

* * *

Enjolras got to the café early, and found that none of the Les Amis was there yet. He ordered a croissant and found a table near the window. He looked outside, lost in thought. A jingling of bells woke him up from his trance. There was Marius' shadow, but she looked different. She was cleaner, and her hair was brushed. She wore a fine green dress, and Enjolras couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked… beautiful.

No. He was Enjolras, the man of marble, and his only love would be Patria. Patria was his mistress, the one he was fighting so hard for. He couldn't just break and fall for another woman when he was planning a huge event. He tore his eyes off of her.

Eponine glanced around the nearly empty café, looking for familiar faces. Then she spotted Enjolras, sitting at a window table, with his nose buried in a book. She could hear her boots clicking on the floor as she walked over to him.

"Monsieur, have you seen Marius?" she asked. Enjolras looked up. This girl was always looking for the Pontmercy fellow.

"No, I haven't. Why?"

Eponine blushed slightly. "I was just going to tell him something."

"What is that _something_?"

Eponine let out an exasperated sigh. "It's none of your business!" she snapped. Enjolras shrugged.

"Just wondering." The bells rang again as Courfeyrac entered, struggling to balance a stack of books. Eponine rushed over and grabbed half the stack before they fell to the floor.

"Courfeyrac, my friend! You never study this hard! What's with you today?" Enjolras exclaimed. Courfeyrac couldn't see Enjolras behind the books shielding his face. His response came out muffled.

"I have a lot of exams in the coming week. If we don't pass, we don't advance."

Eponine laughed silently. Courfeyrac? Studying? The bells rang once again, signaling that Feuilly, Combeferre, Grantaire, and Lesgle had entered. Eponine moved aside as they walked down the aisles of tables and ordered their drinks. Eponine wasn't surprised when Grantaire ordered three bottles of whiskey. Where was Marius?

Enjolras began his well prepared speech. "Today, my friends, we advance one day closer to the revolution we have been planning so hard for. The National Guards will hear the people sing, the song of angry men. It's the music of the people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"

Combeferre joined in. "Will you can give all you can give so that our banner may advance? Some will fall and some will live, will you stand up and take the chance?"

"The blood of the martyrs will water the meadows of France!" Feuilly chimed in.

Enjolras continued. "Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men? It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of the heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"

Clapping could be heard, with hollers of praise. Enjolras looked over at Eponine. Her eyes were filled with inspiration and hope. Did she actually listen to his speeches? There was something different though. She was here, but Marius wasn't. Maybe she came here to listen to his speeches, not to be with Marius.

Enjolras walked over to her.

"Hi, Enjolras." Eponine said.

"Eponine, do you actually listen to my speeches?" he questioned.

"So what if I do?" she shot back. Enjolras' face remained blank.

Just then, Marius walked in. Eponine almost ran over Enjolras to get to him.

"Marius!" she cried. "Marius, I-"

"Eponine, have you seen her?" Marius interrupted. "The angel! With beautiful golden locks and the most gorgeous blue eyes! Oh! I'm in love! Eponine, could you find her for me?"

Eponine gasped. Marius didn't love her anymore? Was he blinded by this golden beauty?

"Marius, what about me?"

"'Ponine, you're my best friend! What do you mean what about me? You'll always matter! But please, find her for me! I'm lost until she's found!"

"Yes, Monsieur. Anything for you."

Enjolras could see the pain in Eponine's eyes as she walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N: So, E/E is evolving. What do you think so far?**


	4. Chapter 4: Protection

_Marius must have told Eponine he loved her, _thought Enjolras. He couldn't believe it. Marius told Eponine he loved her, and now he's confessing his love for another in front of her, and worst of all, asking her to join the two of them together when he knows she loves him? What a stupid person.

Enjolras had never really liked the Pontmercy fellow, for some reason. He may be kind to some people, but at the same time, incredibly blind. Marius couldn't see the pain he was inflicting on Eponine when he had said those words. Marius was still talking about how beautiful this girl was.

"Oh! Her hair! The color of the golden rays from the sun! Her eyes! The most beautiful blue like the sea! Her smile! It could brighten anyone's day-"

"Marius," Enjolras interrupted. "Have you seen how much pain you're causing Eponine?"

"'Ponine said that she doesn't mind!"

"She didn't say that. She said she would do anything for you."

"Still!"

"Forget it." Enjolras finished.

* * *

Eponine could cry all night and day if she wanted, but she couldn't just let her proud barrier break. She wanted to see Marius happy, so she would make him happy. She had better find this girl before tomorrow came, otherwise Marius wouldn't stop asking her about it.

"Eponine!" a voice called from the direction she came. She whirled around and nearly smacked right into Enjolras.

"What do you want?" she cried out. For once, Enjolras' face showed an expression. Sympathy.

"I want to help you." He simply replied. Eponine gave him a look of disbelief.

"All the people who have helped me have turned their back on me, and it hurts more every time! I don't want your help, Monsieur, because I know that you will eventually forget me, and it will be another wound." She shouted.

"Eponine, I will never abandon you if you let me help you." He spread his arms out. Eponine inched closer to him. Finally, she ran straight into him and started weeping.

"I don't want to be on my own again, Monsieur. It hurts every time."

"I know how it feels like, 'Ponine." Eponine looked up at him when he said the nickname Marius gave her. He smiled in return. "I left my parents when they wouldn't agree to my ideas. I see the poor as equals. They see the poor as filth. I want to help the poor. They want to get rid of them."

Eponine stopped her crying. Maybe there was one man on this whole earth who would actually take care of her. And he was standing right in front of Eponine.

* * *

Montparnasse was walking down the alley, looking for a certain someone. He tried to spot that dark hair, with no luck. It was when he turned into the square, he spotted a flash of red. It was a man, in a red waistcoat, holding a girl, who seemed to be weeping. How he wished he had Eponine with him right now, so he could hold her in his arms and confess all his love for her.

It was then when he saw the girl clearly. Dark hair, brown eyes. Eponine. Anger started to build inside of him. Who was this man who was holding _his _Eponine? She was Montparnasse's property! He stormed over to the pair.

"What are you doing with _my _girl?! Eponine! Come here right now!" He yelled. Eponine looked up. Fear crossed her face.

"Montparnasse." She barely whispered. The man looked confused.

"What?" he asked. Eponine pointed at Montparnasse.

"Not what. Who." Eponine shrieked.

* * *

Enjolras looked at the man Eponine was pointing to. The man was well dressed. The only thing that put him out of place was the scowl that was plastered on his face. Eponine looked terrified of him.

"Who are you?" Enjolras demanded. The man just laughed.

"Hasn't Eponine told you already?"

"Why is 'Ponine so scared?"

"So, you have a nickname for her, eh? Well, what happens between us stays between us. Come on, _'Ponine._" The man barked. He made a grab for Eponine, but she just slipped out of his grasp. Montparnasse scowled and leapt at her. He succeeded in restraining her and unsheathed a knife. He pressed it to her throat. Eponine gasped.

"So, what's she worth to you?" Montparnasse said. Eponine gasped again.

"Montparnasse, you wouldn't-"

"Shut up, Eponine!" he roared, and pressed the knife into her neck slightly. A line of red could be seen. "Answer me!"

Enjolras reached into his pocket. He hoped he had the knife he always carried with him in case he got attacked. To his luck, he did.

"Well… How about this?" he yelled. He drew the knife and sliced at Montparnasse's arm, causing just enough pain to let Eponine run. Enjolras followed suit. Montparnasse's roars could be heard from a distance. Eponine gasped for breath.

"Thank you, Monsieur Enjolras! You saved my life just there!" she whispered.

"Just call me Enjolras. There's no need for formalities in this equal country." He simply whispered in reply. "Eponine, what connection do you have with that man?"

Eponine looked away. "I used to love him, and he loved me back. We were acquainted, but when he started hurting me, I left him. He still thinks that I'm his property, though, so he'll do anything to get me back. He saw me with you, so he tried to take me away, but when he saw you as a bourgeois, he decided to make a little money using me as a tool."

Enjolras gasped. What a vile person. That Montparnasse hurt his own girlfriend and would use her to make money. He would never do that. Eponine would always be in his protection.

"Eponine," Enjolras said, "You're going to live with me from now on. I have a spare room in my apartment that I usually use for Grantaire when he's extremely drunk, but you can take up that room. Once Grantaire hears that you're living with me, he'll probably stop drinking in surprise."

Eponine laughed. Enjolras could be so funny sometimes. She started to notice things. His short, curly, golden hair, his smile, the color of his eyes. _Eponine, _she chided herself, _you love Marius, remember? _But Marius didn't love her. At least not anymore. She was grateful for Enjolras' help.

"I'll get my things, Enjolras."

"Meet me back here in an hour."

* * *

Eponine was going to live a happy life, she was sure of it. She ran over to Marius' home, lucky to find it unlocked. She grabbed her belongings from her room, and wrote Marius a very rushed note, with lots of mistakes. She then ran outside, eager to find what God had in store for her.

She met Enjolras at the alley behind the square, and let him guide her to her new home.

"Enjolras, how can I repay you?" she asked. _Those were the same words I asked Marius. _

"Eponine, there's nothing to repay. You're my friend."

"Thank you."

"Tomorrow morning, we're going to get you some dresses." Enjolras said.

Eponine nearly shouted at him. He was being too kind. He was wasting space on her, and now he was spending money on her?

"Enjolras! There's no reason to buy me anything! I'll buy things myself once I have a job! I can survive on what I have right now!"

Enjolras let a smile escape his lips. This girl was too stubborn and proud. That's what he loved about her. Loved about her. He loved her?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! I'll try to do two chapters a day, like I'm doing right now!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

When Eponine entered Enjolras' home, she stared in amazement. To a bourgeois, it was just a simple room, while to the poor, it was a dream. Everything was so orderly, the furniture so clean. The sofa was huge, and the windows were clear.

Enjolras showed her to her room, which was just as big as the main room. The bed was made neatly, and the fine curtains were drawn tightly across the windows, providing a dearth of sunlight. Eponine ran over to the window, tore the curtains back, and pushed open the window, letting air come freely into the room. How she loved it here.

* * *

When Enjolras entered his home again, he stared at Eponine in confusion. Did he really love her? He was the man of marble, the revolutionary leader, Apollo (no matter how much he hated that nickname), the one who the other men looked up to. He couldn't fall for another girl right now.

He entered the kitchen to find Combeferre already sitting there.

"So you brought a girl into our apartment, huh?" Combeferre smirked. Enjolras just rolled his eyes.

"Come on. We have three bedrooms, so we have one extra for a guest. Eponine can live in that one. We rarely guests anyways."

Combeferre laughed. "Well, looks like your parents are going to have a guest soon, though." He handed Enjolras a piece of paper. Enjolras looked at the sender. His eyes widened. He tore the paper open.

_Dear Antoine,_

_ We miss you very dearly, please come visit us. We would appreciate your company. Now, your father's friend is coming over for dinner in a week, and we would like you to be there to say hello. You have hurt our reputation enough by leaving us. Please respond within two days._

_From,_

_Your Mother and Father_

So. They sent him a letter for a favor, not to check on him. And they said not Love, not Your Loving Family, not Hope You're Well, but From. Simply From. Did they not care about him that much? Then he remembered something. His father's friend didn't have any children. He talked about adopting a girl, and admired Enjolras. Enjolras could actually get an advantage from this trip. Maybe he could. He quickly wrote a reply to his parents.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_ I hope you're well, I am in case you're wondering. Back to your letter, I will take up this request under one condition. I'll only come if I can bring a friend. It's a girl. She comes from a poor family, but I have taken her in my care. If you say I may not bring her, I will decline your offer. All good wishes._

_Your son,_

_Antoine_

* * *

When Alexandre Enjolras received the letter from his son, a frown appeared on his face. His son wanted to bring a girl with him? When did his son start noticing women? Even worse, she was from the poor. And Antoine let her into his home.

"Carmen!" Alexandre bellowed. Carmen Enjolras scurried down the grand staircase. Once she saw the open letter in her husbands' hand, her pretty face lightened up. She loved her son.

"Oh! Alexandre! What did our son say? Is he well?" she asked hurriedly.

"Our thing of a son is well. He said that he would accept our offer if he could bring a girl with him. A poor girl. He's bringing scum into our house!" he cried. Carmen looked at him pointedly.

"Remember, I was once poor as well until you found me."

"But you were kind and beautiful and caring!"

"Thank you for the compliments. Maybe she is, too."

Carmen felt sorry for her only son. He had had a political argument with his father about the poor people, and lost the fight. Antoine was ousted out of the Enjolras mansion, and moved to Paris. They still sent him money every month, his father still cared about his son in some way, but Antoine continued to be rejected from his family. Carmen didn't want him to leave, but knew that putting up with the Alexandre Enjolras was like battling a lion. He always won. It was very rare that he lost. How would he put up with Antoine this time?

* * *

Enjolras got his reply very quickly. His parents approved of bringing Eponine with him. His plan was working perfectly. Now he needed to convince Eponine. He wanted the best for her, so he'll do his best for her.

He found Combeferre working in his room on a report that he "needed to finish otherwise I would never forgive myself". He asked him if he'd seen Eponine anywhere, and he replied that he had been told by her that she'd be in the marketplace. Enjolras grabbed his coat and hat and ran outside.

The cool, autumn air calmed own his nerves a little bit, but he needed to get this done as soon as possible. He finally spotted a green dress by the apple booth.

"Eponine!" he shouted. The dark haired woman looked over at him. So did a few other girls who looked at Eponine in jealousy. Eponine strolled over to him. She had changed so much over the course of two days. It was hard to believe that she used to be a gamine before. She looked at him with questions running in her eyes.

"Yes?" she asked. Enjolras grabbed her hand and dragged her towards his apartment. Eponine struggled and then pulled free.

"Wait!" she cried. "You haven't answered me yet!" Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"I have a favor I need to ask of you." He replied smoothly and grabbed her hand again. She pulled free once more and walked on her own towards his home. Once they got inside, Eponine sat in an armchair, arms crossed, and legs waving impatiently. Enjolras sat across from her on the sofa.

"Eponine", he began, "My parents want me to visit them in a week, to see a family friend. This family friend has no children, and wants one dearly. Now, I sent a response to my parents and asked if I could bring a friend with me. I mentioned that you're a girl, and you came from a poor family. If they say I may not bring you, I will not attend the dinner. So they're allowing me to bring you here. Eponine, my intentions are to get you adopted by my father's friend. He's very kind, and wants a girl. You're perfect for that. It'll make you happy.

Eponine could not believe her ears. Enjolras was going against his parents to do something good for her? She did want this family, very bad indeed. She wouldn't have to worry about pickpocketing anymore, she would be taken care of. Eponine nodded slowly.

"So you'll come with me and together we'll convince Monsieur Durand to take you in?" he asked hopefully. Eponine nodded again.

"Great! We'll have to get you a few new dresses, you've been wearing that green one for days. My mother will love you, but she won't approve of wearing the same dress over and over. Come!" He led her out the door. She was going to let him buy something for her, just once.

They arrived at the dressmaker's shop, the one that all the bourgeois went to. Eponine entered, fascinated by all the colorful fabric on the walls. A short, plump woman scurried out of a door also covered in fabric. Her face lightened up when she saw Enjolras.

"Enjolras!" the woman cried. "What can I do for you today?" Enjolras pointed at Eponine.

"She needs a few new dresses. Maybe six day dresses, and three fancy gowns. Thank you, Marie." He smirked at the shocked expression on Eponine's face.

"No, Enjolras! I cannot let you do that! Nine dresses?! That's way too much!" Eponine exclaimed. Enjolras just shook his head.

"Think of it as a favor for me." He said.

"A favor that puts me under great desire for payback." She muttered. Marie dragged her towards the fabric covered door.

"Come!" Marie squealed. "Let's measure you!"

* * *

Two hours later, Eponine walked out of the shop with twelve parcels in hand, three of which Enjolras had shoved in her arms. She couldn't thank him enough, he was so kind to her.

As they were crossing the square, Eponine spotted the same flash of gold Marius had seen two days earlier. _That's her! _Eponine thought. She dragged Enjolras over to a corner where she could see the blonde. The face looked so familiar.

Cosette. That's who it was. Marius had fallen in love with Cosette. Eponine remembered her task that she hadn't completed. Find the girl. Here she was, standing right in front of Eponine, with the man who had taken her away all those years ago. Cosette and the man walked out of the square, apparently done with their business. Eponine followed.

They twisted and turned along the alleys, until they reached a lonely street where a house surrounded by a gate stood. They entered. Eponine noticed that they had a garden. A beautiful garden, just as lovely as those in the park. Eponine knew this street. Rue Plumet.

Enjolras looked at her confused as why she would follow such a pair. Were they special in some way? He remembered Marius' speech about the beauty of some girl. Could the girl Eponine followed possibly be her? His suspicions were confirmed when Eponine announced that they get back to Marius.

* * *

Marius was overjoyed to hear the address. He thanked Eponine over and over again. Eponine looked quite pleased until he called Cosette his beloved. Marius asked why she was holding so many parcels.

"Forget it, Pontmercy." Enjolras cut in. Marius just shrugged. Eponine and Enjolras took their leave and headed back towards the apartment. Tomorrow they would be leaving to visit Enjolras' parents. Eponine was quite worried.

"It's going to be okay, 'Ponine." Enjolras replied. Eponine smiled weakly.

"What if they see that I'm no lady? What if they don't approve of me?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine, you're acting like a lady already."

Eponine smiled again. How he loved it when she smiled. Be quiet, Enjolras.

* * *

The two hour long carriage ride was spent in silence. Enjolras read his book and took notes in the margins while Eponine stared out the window, gazing at the scenery.

When they finally arrived, Enjolras helped Eponine out of the carriage. They grabbed their bags and walked together to the extreme mansion. The garden was a thousand times Cosette's garden, different flowers in every bed. Fruit hung from trees and vines, some of which Enjolras picked for Eponine. It was so sweet!

Finally after about fifteen minutes of walking through the giant garden, they reached the giant door. An old man answered immediately.

"Hello, Enjolras!" the old man beamed. He also called Enjolras by his surname. "How nice to see you here! Here, allow me to take yours and your mistress' bags." Eponine and Enjolras flushed red.

"We are not acquainted!" Enjolras exclaimed. The old man just smiled.

"You two would do good together." He replied knowingly. Enjolras felt as if the old man was right.

"Thank you, François. Where are my parents?"

"Madame and Monsieur Enjolras are in the living room. They request your presence immediately. They said not to bring the girl."

Eponine sighed in relief. She wouldn't have to put up with Enjolras' parents quite yet.

"Allow me to show you to your room, Mademoiselle." François said. Eponine trailed after him. Enjolras headed towards the living room. When he entered, a body flew at him and hugged him tightly.

"Antoine! My son! How have you been? Are you well?" his mother asked worriedly. His father stayed sitting down in the armchair.

"Yes, I have been."

"Antoine." His father regarded him coldly. "As you know, Monsieur Durand will be coming in two days, and you are here, but that girl. Why did you ask for her to be here?"

"She is my friend." Enjolras replied simply.

"That is all." His father said and got up. "I expect you to be at supper at six o' clock sharp. Bring the girl, too."

* * *

Eponine twirled in one of her new dresses. It was a light yellow, complimenting her dark hair. It was so fancy, yet, it was one of her day dresses. Enjolras had bought her shoes, so she wore some high heeled leather boots. She had taken a bath already, and her natural waves fell nicely over her shoulder with a yellow ribbon braided in. Enjolras knocked on her door. The stunned look he gave her made Eponine blush.

"It's time for supper, Eponine. You look beautiful." Enjolras said once he had recovered. He offered his arm. Eponine took it and together they walked down the stairs. They entered the dining room.

"This is Eponine, father, mother." Enjolras introduced her.

Monsieur Enjolras stared at her up and down. Eponine felt like he was staring right through her, and tried her best not to shrink under his gaze.

"I know a Thenardier when I see one."


	6. Chapter 6: The Arrival

How did his father know that Eponine was the daughter of the infamous Thenardier? His question was immediately answered when his father spoke again.

"Father, I'm sorry, I"- Enjolras began hurriedly. His father cut him off.

"Thenardiers speak for themselves, son!" he spat. Eponine was surprised. Who was this guy?

"Alexandre-"

"Be quiet, Carmen."

Eponine looked over at Enjolras for guidance. He shrugged in response. He was so much help.

"Well, girl, your father once struck a deal with me. I left this house and traveled out to the slums to seek him out. As expected, he wanted money in advance. I gave him half up front, and he left with his team to do the job assigned. They came back several weeks later giving extremely obvious information. I declined to give them the other half of the money. They tried to take it by force, so I ran. A girl was waiting around the corner and made a grab for me. She missed. That girl was you, Eponine. Later, her father beat her. I saw. I felt pity for someone who tried to rob me." Monsieur Enjolras said calmly.

Carmen was still sitting quietly in her chair, not making any comments. So was Eponine considered a criminal or a friend? She did not know.

"I will permit you to stay with us until our son leaves." Enjolras' father continued. Eponine could not believe her luck.

"Thank you, Monsieur!" She cried in joy.

Alexandre Enjolras started to see something in Eponine Thenardier. She reminded him of someone he loved desperately. His wife. Carmen was right, Eponine was like her, kind, loving, caring, and, he had to admit, fairly pretty. Perfect for his son, no matter how much he hated him.

* * *

Minutes turned into hours, hours into days. Finally, the day Monsieur Durand and his wife would come and visit the Enjolras property. Enjolras hoped his plan would work perfectly, and Eponine would be taken in. He dressed even better today for the special guests arriving.

"Eponine!" he called through her bedroom door. Eponine poked her head out.

"I'm getting ready! Wait here a minute." She disappeared back into the room. After five minutes, she walked out wearing a lavender dress, white gloves, and her usual high heeled boots. She had put her hair up in a bun, letting a few wavy strands fall loose. Again, Enjolras just stood there staring.

"You like it?" Eponine smirked. Enjolras shook himself out of his trance. Together, they walked down the staircase into the grand entrance, waiting to greet their important guests.

"What should my first impression be?" Eponine asked. Enjolras shrugged.

"Pretty, dumb, flirtatious?" He suggested. She slapped his arm and laughed. He did too. "How about pretty, quick mouthed, smart, and cunning?"

Eponine thought about that for a minute. It was a good approach.

"Yes, I suppose that will work. You've known them for a long time, yes? You can introduce me, it will be perfect." She exclaimed.

She really hoped that it would work, that the Durand's would take a liking to her and take Eponine in as their own. They seemed like a caring and fabulous family who would graciously do anything for anyone. They also looked rich.

Eponine had wanted a family like that since her mother had once told her about the royals and riches, the love between a mother, father, and siblings. Then a question struck her wandering mind. What of Azelma and Gavroche? She couldn't just leave them. Even though Gavroche had been living on the streets as a homeless twelve year old, he deserved to be taken in as a son. Azelma had insisted on staying with their mother and father when Eponine suggested running away. Surely she wouldn't mind going to live with another family, as long as she had love.

A pounding knock on the door made Eponine jump. It was time to meet the Durand's. This was the time to make her first impression.

* * *

Jacques Durand lifted the huge metal knocker and let it fall onto the enormous wooden door. The pounding sound was loud, and almost immediately, a servant opened the door. His wife, Elise, followed close behind him as they walked into the fine grand entrance. There stood his friend, Alexandre, and his wife, Carmen. Their son, Antoine was standing slightly behind them with a dark-haired girl Jacques did not recognize.

"Ah! Jacques!" Alexandre exclaimed happily. Carmen ran up with a big smile on her face.

"Did you have a good trip? Please! Come inside!" Carmen cried. The servant who answered the door offered to take his coat. Jacques thanked him, and the servant ran off.

Jacques still eyed the girl carefully. She was like the daughter he had always wanted, shy and small. He nudged Elise.

"See that girl over there?" he whispered. Elise looked over to where he was directing her. She nodded in reply. "Maybe we can adopt her."

"Yes, we'll wait until after supper to ask. We need to learn a bit about her first. She might not be what we think she is." Elise whispered back. That could be true. The girl might already have a happy family. Then why would she be staying with the Enjolras'? Maybe she was Antoine's betrothed? Still, he would ask her.

Alexandre crossed the grand room and approached Jacques and Elise.

"Allow me to introduce our, ah, _guest _for a few days. This is Eponine, a friend of Antoine. She has accompanied him in his visit to see you." Eponine struggled to curtsy, not wanting to make a fool out of herself. The new man just smiled at her attempt. It was pretty obvious that she was not used to the grandiloquent gesture.

_This is it. Eponine and I have to make this work, it's the best for her. She deserves a family that loves her, and I have to make it happen. _Enjolras thought. But, why was he doing this for her in the first place? What was stirring inside? Something was different, he just couldn't place it.


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbye

"That was delicious!" Elise cried as she daintily wiped her mouth with the embroidered napkin. Eponine was afraid to wipe her mouth with it, let alone touch it. She also hadn't touched her food.

"Dearie, Eponine was it? You've got to eat. You'll go hungry!" Elise exclaimed. She pushed the plate closer to her. Eponine just shook her head no.

"I've gone hungry many times-"Eponine stopped herself. She couldn't reveal that she was a gamine. That would just be embarrassing. Enjolras also noticed her slip and stole a warning glance at her from her left. Luckily, no one else noticed.

"Anyways, Monsieur and Madame Durand, we would like to see if we could put up an offer." Enjolras said carefully, not wanting to sound forceful. "You see, Eponine here is the daughter of the Thenardiers, and they treat her horribly. She's up for adoption." Eponine expected the Durand's to jump back in fright or disgust at her family reputation. Instead, to her surprise, they leaned in closer, eager for more information.

"Would you be able to take her in?" Enjolras said, but much to his surprise as well, the Durand's said something quite similar.

"Can we take her in?" Monsieur Durand exclaimed excitedly at the same time. Enjolras only nodded in astonishment. Eponine nodded as well. This day was getting more and more exciting by the minute! Eponine truly believed she was going to start a new life beginning soon. Monsieur Enjolras looked surprised at Enjolras' offer and Jacques' reply. Who would want that filth?

"Ahem, excuse me, but Jacques, don't you know her family's reputation? The Thenardiers are traitorous, money-stealing, insolent thieves. Don't believe a word she says, she could be tricking you!" he shouted. Jacques finally took his eyes off Eponine and Enjolras and looked up at Alexandre who was now standing on his chair, eyes gone wild.

Jacques had a quick answer. "Which makes it all the better. Eponine might not be the same as her parents, Alexandre. She may be different and kind hearted, the total opposite." Eponine felt like she was being lifted from her melancholy. A smile appeared on her face, the first smile she had worn in a long time. Monsieur Enjolras sighed.

"Very well. Eponine, you will leave with the Durand's today. Bring all your possessions, shoes, clothes, make up and all. Don't leave any trace that a girl was living here!"

"Eponine, also, we will buy you some dresses once we get to our town." Elise said excitedly. She could finally mother a child! If only she had more. Eponine's next sentence came like an answer from God himself.

"Madame, perhaps I could bring along my two other siblings, Azelma and Gavroche? Azelma is still with my parents and Gavroche is living out on the streets all by himself." Elise nodded with excitement. So did Jacques. They were getting three children that wonderful day!

"So, it is settled then? Eponine will come with you?" Alexandre asked. Eponine, Jacques, and Elise nodded hard. He let out a sigh of relief. He could finally let go of the girl who had tried to rob him so many years ago.

* * *

Enjolras felt so happy to see Eponine adopted. By rich people! She could finally have the life she had been dreaming of ever since she was small. He was happy to see her so joyful, so gleeful, so happy. Her face had lit up even more when the Durand's agreed to also take in Azelma and Gavroche. Gavroche. Wasn't he the boy who always came to their meetings? The one Courfeyrac treated as a brother?

"Hey, Eponine, is your brother the one who comes to my meetings, the one who Courfeyrac looks after?" he asked. Eponine turned her head toward him, the bright smile still stuck on her face.

"Yes. I also come to your meetings to keep watch on him, make sure that rascal doesn't do something stupid."

"Umm, okay. I'm pretty sure Courfeyrac would be devastated to hear that Gavroche is moving away. I'm also pretty certain Gavroche is going to miss being at our meetings."

"Oh, it's better if he doesn't go. If he does, he'll probably end up fighting in your revolution as well. Which I would not want him to do. If he got himself killed, I would never forgive myself! Can you imagine having your sibling die?" Enjolras didn't really. He was an only child. Could he count his parents dying as a connection? "Anyways, I have to go pack my stuff. I'm leaving tonight."

"Yes, I have to pack as well. Now that the dinner is over, I can leave my parents and go back to Paris to work on my revolution. I hope the Les Amis ABC didn't mind my absence." Eponine smiled.

"Probably they did not. You've been working them so hard, they deserve some fun." He knew she was right. He had set up meetings every night, tiring out every single one of the students. Courfeyrac kept awake by making jokes, Marius by laughing at them, Feuilly by sketching, Combeferre by making philosophic comments, Joly by constantly checking himself for any cuts he might have given himself unconsciously, and Grantaire by drinking. He probably also kept everybody else up by his loud singing and jabbering. Couldn't he see that his tunes were not needed?

Eponine jolted Enjolras out of his thoughts.

"Enjolras, it is time for me to leave. Thank you for all you've ever done for me, bringing me here was the second greatest thing you've ever done for me." What was the greatest, then? "Therefore the greatest you've given me was showing some sort of affection. Thank you so much, Enjolras. I'm always in your debt for giving me this wonderful life that I'm about to start. Oh, and reuniting all three Thenardier sibling together! Thank you so much!" Eponine cried. Unexpectedly, she flung her skinny arms around him, as thanks. He was taken by surprise. Her touch seemed very light. He liked it. He slowly put his arms around her as well. She looked pleased at that, knowing that he was accepting her thanks.

* * *

"Eponine!" Called Elise. She saw her and Antoine standing by the living room, hugging. _Ah, _she thought, _young love. Always the toughest to let go. _They pulled away from each other, not noticing Elise standing in the doorway. She made her quick escape before they could see her snooping around.

* * *

Enjolras led Eponine to the front entrance.

"So this is goodbye?" Eponine asked mournfully. Enjolras nodded. "Tell the other boys that I will always remember them." She walked out the door, hand in hand with Elise. Jacques dipped his hat at Monsieur Enjolras.

"Thank you! Goodbye!" he shouted. Enjolras looked at the trio walking in the light of the setting sun. Why was it so hard to let Eponine go? He turned away and went to his room to pack. There, he caught a glimpse of silver. He found a small, silver locket, probably one of a child's. He turned it over in his hand. On the back, there were words engraved in beautiful cursive. Just a first name, not a last.

_Eponine_

It was Eponine's. He ran outside to return it to her, shouting her name as he ran. This seemed like a precious treasure to her! A childhood memory! He ran and ran, not stopping to catch his breath. He flew through the garden, only stopping at the gates. He kept shouting her name, looking through the sunset trying to find her.

But she was already gone.


	8. Chapter 8: Picking Up Gavroche

Eponine stared at the countryside as the carriage rolled by the fields. She couldn't believe the life she was about to start. Was it really true that all these activities that could change her life happened in one night? She owed her life to Enjolras for giving her the chance she had never had. A soft hand on her shoulder startled her.

"Eponine, do you have any idea where your siblings could be? Surely they're somewhere in Paris, that's where you last saw them a week ago, yes?" Eponine nodded slowly. Elise, (or should she call her Mother now?) was very kind to take in her siblings as well, it was more than Eponine could ask for.  
The carriage was traveling slowly into the main part of Paris now. Eponine gazed out the window once again to keep an eye out for her brother, who was always running around on the streets. Their last stop would be the hovel Thenardier owned, gathering Azelma along the way. Then they would purchase dresses and move into their new home.

A flash of blue, grey, brown, and yellow caught Eponine's eye. It was Gavroche, who was running frantically from the police, Javert in the lead. Eponine almost yelled out for them to stop, but Elise stopped her. Gavroche was holding a loaf of bread, about seven sous, and a wedge of cheese. For a minute, he stopped and made a face at the Inspector, stuffing a small piece of bread in his mouth. Then he took off again. When Javert's hand skimmed Gavroche's shoulder, Eponine nearly screamed. What was her brother up to?

Eponine hadn't noticed that the carriage had stopped in order to avoid running over the chase. Elise tapped Jacques' shoulder and whispered,

"That's her brother? What a lively spirit. I love him already." Jacques nodded in agreement. This Gavroche definitely was what they needed in order to make a complete family. Suddenly, the said boy jumped into their carriage, Javert running steadily towards him. Jacques quickly yelled at the driver to drive, so the carriage took off at top speed. If they wanted a son, first they had to get them to safety and out if the Inspector's hands.

Gavroche was surprised when the carriage took off. Then he glanced at the people around him, one man who didn't look disturbed at all by his entrance, one woman who looked at him like he was one of her own, and one older girl who looked like his sister. A lot like his sister. Who was his sister?

"Eponine!" Gavroche sputtered, staring at her in disbelief. The brunette laughed and hugged him. Gavroche pushed her away, grinning just as big. "Enough with the lovey dove stuff." he retorted.

"Gavroche, we're starting a new life. These people here, the Durand's, have agreed to adopt all three of us. You, me, and Azelma. That's where we're heading next. Thenardier's place." Gavroche shuddered. The siblings didn't even refer to their father as "Father" anymore. They simply called him Thenardier. The carriage stopped in front of the Gorbeau house. Eponine still remembered when Marius had lived there. Those were her happiest days, besides the past week. Enjolras. Why did the boy keep coming to her mind?

Eponine stepped out, trying to be as graceful as she could in front of the rich couple. When Elise and Jacques tried to follow her, Eponine put her hand up.

"Don't. They'll do whatever they can to draw every single last franc you own. Let me and Gavroche go in, you two stay here." Gavroche grumbled as he followed Eponine into the building. To their left was the door to their nightmares. The minute Eponine's knuckle touched the wood of the door, Azelma opened up. Eponine was elated that she didn't have to put up with her father.

"Quick, gather your stuff! No questions! I'll answer your dying questions after you escape. Now!" Eponine whispered frantically. Gavroche nodded, trying to be helpful. Azelma also nodded in understanding. Gavroche and Azelma had learned to trust their sister in a dangerous situation. Quickly, Azelma rushed back inside, not bothering to ask why she needed to pack and leave. Surely Eponine had something in mind.

A clapping of shoes and laughter sounded from the main entrance of the building. Eponine whipped around to find her father standing there along with Brujon, Babet, and Montparnasse. Luckily, they were too drunk to notice her from that distance, but once they came closer, they would recognize Eponine and Gavroche. Eponine pulled Gavroche through the open front door, silencing his loud complaints. Once Gavroche was inside, Eponine ran in after him. However, her elegant dress caught on a loose nail, catching the brunette by surprise. She yanked at the fabric, but it refused to come off. Finally, having no choice, Eponine ripped the piece of cloth off, continuing to flee. Azelma told Eponine and Gavroche to hide in her wooden chest. They obeyed, closing the lid over them, submerging themselves into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9: Traveling

**I'm considering deleting this story. It's starting to get hard to write, and it seems as if there's hardly any readers. I need your thoughts on whether I should or should not. Thanks!**

* * *

Gavroche fiddled with some of Azelma's clothes in the black darkness, but Eponine slapped his hand away. Eponine could hear Azelma's voice through the thin wood. She ordered Gavroche to move aside, it was getting slightly too crowded.

"Hello, Father." Azelma's voice sounded. Eponine could hear her father grunt.

"Get me some wine, girl."

"And me too, while you're at it." Montparnasse sneered. Eponine could almost see his evil smile. She shuddered at the thought.

* * *

"Yes, father. Of course, Montparnasse." Azelma bowed and walked over to the cabinet, plucking two bottles from the shelves. She had to go buy some more drinks, they were getting scarce in this household. She strolled back over to the two men and handed them their drinks.

Thenardier snatched the bottle without even saying thank you, Montparnasse following suit. Azelma quickly ran to her room to check on Eponine and Gavroche. Lifting the lid, Azelma peered into the chest. Gavroche's hand flew out and hit her square in the eye. She cried out in pain. Eponine's voice sounded from the right inside the chest, scolding her brother for his actions.

"Sorry, 'Zelma. I thought you were father or Montparnasse or one of the Patron Minette." Azelma stroked the head that popped out of her clothes.

"It's alright, 'Vroche. I understand your actions." She felt her eye start to swell up. Gavroche sure had a hard punch, Azelma was certain that she would have a black eye the next day. Thenardier would surely notice, if not today based on the redness. Sure enough, Thenardier walked into her room, and Azelma wasn't fast enough to close the chest lid.

"Azelma, who are you talking- oh! If it isn't my disloyal daughter, Eponine, who went running off with that bourgeois! You've finally returned, eh? Well, you've got work ahead of 'ya, and I won't accept no's. Plus-"His sentence was interrupted by a loud clang, a thud, and a groan. It could be heard in the main room. It sounded like Montparnasse.

"Eponine won't have to do any work, Monsieur." Monsieur Durand came running in, accompanied by two police men, none of which were Inspector Javert, thank god. The two police men took Thenardier by his arms and dragged him out of the room, ignoring his kicking, screaming, and swearing at Eponine, Azelma, and Gavroche. Monsieur Durand scooped up the little boy into his arms and slung him over his shoulder, leading all three of them to the awaiting carriage.

Eponine stood out broadly against Azelma and Gavroche because she was wearing a fine silk dress, rich with colors. Azelma and Gavroche were stuck with their filthy, tattered rags and Gavroche's dirty, ripped, and soiled cap.

The ride to their new home wasn't long, but Eponine, Gavroche, and Azelma spent their time filling each other up with the news of the last few weeks.

"Well, Javert was chasing me for the last few months because I stole his gun from his pocket." Gavroche explained. Eponine narrowed her eyes, while Gavroche's widened. He realized his mistake a little too late.

"Why exactly did you need a gun?" Eponine growled. So. His sister hadn't changed at all, even under bourgeois clothing. Gavroche racked his head for an excuse. Azelma sat there amusedly watching the pair argue, or at least start an argument.

"Maybe I wanted to defend myself on the streets." Gavroche replied haughtily. Eponine grabbed her little brother by the tattered front of his shirt.

"Or maybe defend yourself at the barricades? You are not going to the revolution, period! Understand?" Eponine half-yelled. Monsieur Durand looked over at them, but didn't say anything. Gavroche nodded his head, paused, and then shook his head again. Eponine cried out in exasperation. Her stubborn little brother never listened to her!

"Children, we're going to stop at the clothing shops on the way home." Elise called out. She didn't mention that their clothes were filthy and ripped and totally inappropriate for their household. Even the servants dressed better.

"Thank you, Mother." All three chimed in together. Elise smiled. They were calling her mother!

"Anytime, children." She replied.

Eponine and Gavroche immediately continued their heated argument about Javert's gun, and about the revolution.

"But you were staying with Enjolras!" Gavroche exclaimed loudly. Eponine was silenced immediately by that comment. It wasn't an idea, it was a fact. Gavroche smirked at her sudden reaction.

"Hit a spot, I see?" Gavroche laughed. Eponine really glared at him this time. She turned away and looked out of the window, and at the trees rushing past. They were passing tons of fancy homes, just like the Enjolras' place. The mansions were complete with gardens, fountains, and paths of their own. And Eponine was soon to live in one.

"Eponine?" Azelma asked softly. "Where are we going?"

Eponine stared at his sister. "To our new home!"

"No, but what city?" Eponine shook her head.

"I don't know, but just appreciate that we have loving parents now. It is more than we can ask for, sister." Eponine explained carefully. Azelma nodded in understanding, and turned away to look at her window.

"Eponine?" a voice beside her asked. Eponine sighed, and turned around yet again.

"What, Gavroche?"

"Did you see the big fountain? It was huge!" Gavroche cried.

"No, Gavroche, I did not see such a thing."

Eponine examined her dress. It was torn in the place where it had caught on the doorframe, but otherwise, it looked brand new.

"Eponine?"

"Yes, Gavroche?"

"Did you see the big bird flying overhead?"

"No, Gavroche. You must be seeing things."

"Eponine?"

"Now what, Gavroche?"

"Did you see the bid loaf of bread laying there on the sidewalk?"

"No, Gavroche. You must be hungry."

"Eponine?"

"Last one, go on."

"Did you see the monster storming Paris?"

"No, Gavroche. Please be quiet now." Gavroche was silent for a few moments.

"Eponine?"

"BE QUIET, ALREADY!"


End file.
